finalfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Cheke/Ortografía
Introducción ¡Hola a todos!, comienzo mi andadura en esto de los blogs, como ya dijo una vez Ulti, me tenía que hacer uno, y no es para menos, ya que vengo a contar una cosa que me asquea cada día más, una cosa que odio con todo el pesar de mi ser, y es que no soporto las faltas de ortografía. Dentro de éstas hay ciertos grados de digamos..."aceptación" o mejor dicho..."graves" o "menos graves", cosa que enumeraré después, pero antes... Todo empezó cuando me empecé a meter en un juego online llamado Conquista (aquí para el que le interese), todo iba bien, un juego entretenido, hasta que no paraba de ver faltas de ortografía, tanto del propio juego, como de los usuarios, y aquí estoy contando mi batallita, aunque a pesar de todo he de decir que aún sigo jugando... y en ocasiones me duele mucho la vista cuando veo cosas horribles escritas... A continuación voy a enumerar ciertos errores que he visto de más "grave" o "menos tolerable" a "más": "Más aceptables" *Los participios, que acaban en -ado, -ido, pasan a ser -ao, -io (error tolerable, al menos por mí que soy andaluz) *Ninguna palabra escrita con tilde. (aunque no sé porque la pongo aquí, ya que es grave, pero bueno, medio se tolera) "Inaceptable" *Palabras con "z" ponerlas con "s" y viceversa. (aunque lo entiendo, muchos hispanohablantes usan más la "s" que la "z", ya que esta última no la usan (yo tampoco :D)) *Cambiar de género las palabras. Cosas como..."otro magia". "Burradas" *Reiterado uso de "que" simplificado a "q". (Sí, no lo soporto...) *Cambio de la "v" por la "b" y viceversa. Ves escrito cosas como..."rebivir"... (¡ay que dolor!) *Colocar el verbo "haber" sin "h". Ejemplo un tanto doloroso "le e dicho q benga" (combina los anteriores) *Verbos que no llevan "h" inicial, colocársela sin motivo alguno. Otro ejemplo que duele..."habiso"... (nótese que se combina con el anterior..."desastrófico".) "Desastrófico" *Palabras sin tilde que les colocan tilde, ejemplo "Fúria" (¿¡Duele a la vista!?) *Escribirlo todo con mayúsculas y sin tilde. (Sí compañeros, las mayúsculas van todas con tilde...) *Traducciones incomprensibles realizadas por una maquina en el cual, además de usar anglicismos se pierde el sentido total del mensaje... *Por último, una cosa que no soportaré nunca...el Spanglish, aquí va una frase de un usuario nótese la mezcla de faltas en ambos idiomas en el dicho fenómeno lingüístico "Miamor am happy again atu side you are an important parami teamo nolo forget" (¿¡DUELE MÁS!?) En fin toda esa ristra de errores son las que se suelen cometer, pero no solo en ese juego, si miras Final Fantasy VII, o cualquier red social, es lo mismo, solo pido una cosa...¡escriban bien que no cuesta tanto...! Comentario Estos errores exentan un poco a los extranjeros que se comprende el gran esfuerzo que tienen que hacer para entender nuestra ortografía, pero a los que no exenta son a los propios hispanohablantes que han mamado desde chiquitos este lenguaje, que poco a poco va perdiendo riqueza con estas faltas...si los viera Cervantes... ¡Salud y hasta la próxima! Categoría:Cheke Categoría:Entradas